This invention relates to a heavy duty bag with provision for a corner pour spout, or pourer. The pourer is formed by tearing off a corner of the bag, leaving a hole through which the contents of the bag can be emptied by inverting the bag to the desired degree. In contrast to prior art structures, the entire corner of the bag, including the area above the end seal, is completely removed. This provides easier pouring in several different ways. First, a cut or notch in the top of the bag makes the tear easier to start. Second, clear visibility of the material being poured is not hampered by a flap of remaining bag. Third, the remaining flap cannot interfere with the stream of material being poured, possibly diverting the stream or causing it to take an odd shape larger size more difficult to accurately pour without spilling.